


Why?

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Clint and Scott [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has a problem when he's a teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

Scott was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had a problem and no one to talk to. He definitely could not talk to his dad. Scott internally shivered at the thought.

For the first time in his life, he got hard "down there." Scott wasn't totally naive; he knew that as a healthy 13-year old boy, it was going to happen. But he always thought the first time he got hard, it would be because of a girl with nice tits.

But no.

Scott just could not be normal. The first time he gets hard, it was because of an older guy that he didn't know.

He didn't know why it was happening. All he knew is he wanted it to stop. He did not want to be a fag.


End file.
